Return
by Megera22
Summary: Based after Shift, Drago has to find all the Demon Chi to save Jade from his father, Shendu. Meanwhile, Jade works to save herself from her captor. This becomes a high flying adventure around the world to race against the clock before Drago loses the one he loves most. Rated for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.**

_Hey guys, out of popular request here is a sequel to Shift. I know the first chapter is short, but I wasn't certain how to start this story. I hope you enjoy, and I'll get the next chapter up possibly next week. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Jade's been captured and is being used as a hostage." Drago explained to Jackie and James. "I would like you guys to help me find the demon chi to use to save her. Shendu won't give up until he has them."

It had only been one short hour since Drago had the phone call from Shendu. He wanted to save her as soon as possible, even though she could take care of herself, she hadn't tangled with this world's Shendu. And Drago could guarantee that this world was much harder than her own.

"Do you even know where they are?" Jim ask.

Drago had been contemplating this very thing since he got off the phone with his father. "Amber once said she kept them hidden somewhere to protect herself, but I know for sure that it was a lie to invoke fear on the people."

"So where do we begin?" Jackie asked his leader.

The dragon walked over to the map. "I suggest the temples. Their hidden because the worshipers used them to devote themselves to their deities, those being my aunts and uncles. Their all around the world, so we have to get started. The closest one is in New Jersey, for Dai Gui, the Earth Demon." He turned back to the two. "Jim, I need you to create a vessel that will hold all of the chi when we get them. These temples are bound to be rigged with traps so we need to be careful. There may as well be a guardian protecting the chi as well. I'm not certain if they will be there or not, but this is our best lead."

After that, they went to work on getting the chi to save Jade.

* * *

In a secluded area, Jade felt like a caged bird as she watched angrily the large Demon sulk around the room. She laughed slightly.

"You know you're going to lose." She said.

Shendu stopped pacing, then turned to look at her. "Pardon me, but you are currently in a cage, being held against your will, might I add. My son is possibly working his tail off to save you before you're a burnt crisp. And once I get the chi, I will be unstoppable. What exactly is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction." Her grin got on his nerves.

He walked over to her and grabbed the cage she was held it and gave it a harsh shake, causing her to fall to the side and hit her head on the metal bars. She grunted in pain and held the side of her head, hoping that the gentle touch would cause the pain to subside. She glared at the larger dragon with all her might.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, girl but you don't know me." Shendu mocked. "I heard all about your adventure between worlds, and I have to say that your world must have been a paradise compared to this world. I'm not that nice, and I won't hesitate to kill you if you sass me again."

He left, leaving her alone in a dark empty room. Jade was use to this sort of treatment when she had to go through this on assignments, but this time was different. She was genuinely scared for her life, she didn't know this Shendu like her world, but if this place was to be her home, she had to learn all she can about it.

Only moments passed before Shendu entered again holding a tray of food. He opened her prison long enough to place it in there and then locked it again. Now she was confused.

"Even if I'm your captor, I need you healthy enough to keep Drago going." He explained. "I may be tyrannical, but I know what to do in a hostage situation."

Jade looked at the food. Rice, trout, and miso soup. Not that bad of a meal. She hesitantly grabbed it as she kept her eyes on the Dragon, who seemed to be examining her every move. She took the handle of the spoon and sipped the soup a little. To her surprise, it was good. Still very cautious, she slowly ate everything. Returning the tray, Shendu finally left her alone again.

What on earth should she do? She couldn't stay here and do nothing. She had to get out, stop Drago from getting the rest of the chi, and stop Shendu from whatever plan he was doing. But she literally was a caged bird. She was in an overgrown bird cage, and she didn't have an effective plan to get out, yet. She would find a way to get to Drago before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.**

_Sorry for the long wait. I had been very busy with my schedule. I'll update sooner this next time. Thanks for staying with me! Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2

Drago and the others quickly made their way to New Jersey. Urgency filled their every action as they worked to get the chi as fast as they could to save Jade. No one was more worried than Drago, he wouldn't allow his father to win. He would protect Jade, and bring her back home.

"So Drago," James caught his attention. "Where are the other temples?"

The dragon thought for a moment. "We are getting the earth chi at New Jersey because it's the garden state. The immortal item was a flower. The thunder chi will be in Monterey Mexico. The mountain will be in Denver, Colorado. Wind will be in Hong Kong. Moon in New Orleans. The water chi is in Cuba. And finally, the ski chi will be at under Abravanel Hall in Salt Lake City, Utah."

James laughed a little. "It's good to know most of them are on the same continent."

He shrugged slightly. "I'm more worried about the one we currently have to deal with. Each temple has some sort of test that is very difficult to beat." He sigh slightly. "If we fail at any of the temples, we lose Jade."

Jackie cut in. "Jade is a tough girl."

"Well," Drago added. "If I know my dad, and I do, he's nothing like the Shendu in Jade's world. You know how horrible he is because you actually fought him, but she hasn't."

"Better hurry then." James said to the two as they turned their attention back to the road before them.

After an hour or so, they entered the city limits of Trenton, New Jersey. Exiting the car, they followed Drago make his way to the edge of the city. At the edge of the capital city of New Jersey, a wide grassy land close to the border of Pennsylvania. Drago took a quick glance around to find what he was looking for.

"Hey, Drago." James called out. "How did you know about these temples? As well as where they are?"

"My aunts and uncles told me about them and their location when I was young." The dragon said. "They were first for worshiping the demons in my family, then became the holding places of their chi."

James nodded and continued to follow him though the field. Jackie stayed silent as they went through the tall grass. Drago went to the center of the field and summoned his fire before forcing it into the ground below him. There was a small rumble and the greenery disappeared in front of him, showing a stair case leading deep into the earth.

"You want to know something interesting?" James spoke up against, gaining an eye roll from Drago. It went unnoticed. "The earth demon's symbol was really a flower, and the field we just went though was a grass field compared to a flower one. What's with that?"

Drago turned with a glare. "Listen Jimmy. We are currently in a life or death situation. I think this takes more attention than what field we entered the temple is." He growled at the chi wizard, then paused and turned his back to him. "The field use to be flowers until after the city was built. Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's a very stressful situation. We understand your urgency." Jackie said behind the two. "What's the first test?"

Drago stopped in his tracks. "Maybe you two should stay here while I get the chi."

"Why!?" James objected.

"Because if I end up failing the test, you and Jackie will be able to get the chi and continue to save jade." He took a deep breath. "I just want her to be saved, I don't care what happens to me."

"Jade wouldn't appreciate that." Jackie said.

The dragon looked down to the ground. "I know that, but-"

"No," James yelled at him. "We go together. Having all of us there provides better chances than just one person alone. We are going with you Drago, weather you like it or not."

Drago was silent. He just turned away and began to walk back down the stairs. The dark cavern swallowing him whole. The chill of the stone around them made the malice of the temple seem even more cannibalistic as they neared the entrance. The room filled with mystic runes of the demon world.

"What do they say?" James asked.

Drago looked around. "Beware the power of the earth, for everyone who attempts to move the earth gets buried."

"What?" James stuttered. "Buried?"

Drago turned to them. "That's the test."

The room began to shake and crack around them. Large rock from the top of the room began to fall around them. Drago's eyes widened as he watched the world around him crumble. He turned to his companions and yelled at them.

"Take cover!"

* * *

She sighed a heavy breath as she watched her captor work with some sort of machine. She held her knees close to her chest as she tried to stay awake, too afraid to actually sleep. She didn't know what would happen if she ended up sleeping.

"From what I recall from this world's Jade, she was extremely talkative and annoying. I don't know whether to know if you're planning something or if you're dead. That would be troubling for me, because I need you alive long enough to get my demon chi." Shendu said.

Jade glared at him. "I'm not like the Jade of this world. I'm actually able to keep self-control on mystical items. I'm tired of that constantly being compared to her." She whispered the last part.

The demon walked over to her and carefully analyzed her once again. "Your mouth is a little too smart for your good. I'll give you a warning. If you speak like that again, I will make sure you can never speak again."

She puffed her cheeks out and turned her face away from him. The demon hit her cage with his tail when he left, causing her to tumble to her side. She groaned in pain before looking back over to Shendu where he returned to working on the machine.

_I need to get out somehow. _Jade thought. _I'll have to wait until my next meal though._


	3. Chapter 3

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.**

_I know it's short, but I am in a sort of block. I will take suggestions, please help. Thanks for staying with me._

* * *

Chapter 3

Under an intolerable amount of large boulders, all life seemed to be stilled. As all life seemed to be hopeless, a boulder began to crumble and move. As it was pushed out of the way, a groan escaped from the throats of three men. Drago used what was left of his dragon strength to force the smashed part of the building away from them, before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion.

James let out a rough breath as he tried to clear the dirt contaminated air from his face. "So we have to go through those sort of test for how many temples?"

"Seven, including this one." Jackie said.

The chi wizard's head dropped. "Can we survive that?"

"We have to." Drago jumped in. "For Jade."

"I got that," James said slightly annoyed. "I know we are doing this for Jade, but can we really make it through these tests, survive, and get Jade out of the clutches of your father. Who, you said, was gone after the battle that Captain Black died at."

Drago growled and grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and held him to the broken wall behind him. Jackie rushed over and worked on pulling Drago away, but couldn't hold back the strength of a Dragon. The dragon's breath came out in hot breaths, close to fire escaping the abyss of anger.

Drago sucked in a breath of air and squeezed his eyes shut. After letting out the breath he stiffly let go of James and dropped his arms. He pulled in another harsh breath and turned to continue through the temple.

"Sorry, James. I just don't like talking about it, especially if Jade's involved." He said with his head slightly turned to them. "Let's get the chi."

With that, he continued though the temple to the center of the massive structure. In the center of the large room stood a pedestal where a Gardenia flower was placed, glowing a purple hue. Drago walked to it and picked it up from its resting place. The flower was placed into its case that James had made and was put away in the backpack they had brought.

"One down six to go." Jackie said.

"The next one will be in New Orleans, the Lotus." The dragon said to his companions.

"Lotus," James said contemplating.

Drago started to growl again. "Don't do it."

James continued. "New Orleans doesn't have any Lotus.' They have Lilies."

"James!" Jackie called, catching his attention. "You are not helping the situation. Drago is already on the end of his rope."

Drago was already breathing heavily and trying to prevent any violent actions. He bit the bottom of his lip and continued to walk out the destroyed building. He looked up to the sky as soon as he was outside.

"Wait for me Jade." He begged. "Wait for me."

* * *

Jade held her knee's close and glared at the dragon before her. She was starving, thanks to her captor deciding that one meal a day was enough. Though the meal was good, it wasn't a lot. She would have to make it work.

Finally, the time came for her small meal. She was served the same as before. Just what she needed. As Shendu opened the cage, he placed the food in front of her, allowing her to take her chance. Using her foot, she lifted the bowl of steaming hot miso soup and kicked it into his eyes. He let out a roar of pain and fell back, giving Jade the chance to leave the unlocked cage.

She jumped out and used her leg to trip the large demon before she made a break for it to the door. She sprinted as fast as she could, but in the end couldn't flee from the dragon. Shendu grabbed hold of one of her legs and lifted her into the air.

"That will pay you dearly, girl." He said through squinted eyes, where the scales began to change color from the scalding liquid. "You should have waited for your dear Drago to save you before attacking like that. Now you will pay for it."

He walked back over to the cage and threw her in harshly, giving her several more bruises for her collection. Shendu closed and locked the cage before turning away from her. She pulled herself up and groaned in pain from the beating she took.

_Plan A was a dud. _She thought. _Now, what's plan B?_


	4. Chapter 4

Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.**

_Here's another chapter, I would like to thank my family for helping me with coming up with a brilliant idea to move this story forward. Thanks, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Two long and intolerable days passed, and the night gave the dark damp glow into the dark basement where Shendu finally finished the spell that he needed. He lifted the vial of green powder and looked at the contents closely. This should do the job. The demon's red eyes went over to the girl he held captive. She was asleep on the far side of the cage, leaning against the bars of the cage.

Poring some of the green powder in his hand, he walked over closer to his hostage. Shendu lifted his hand and blew the contents into the cage and onto Jade. The powder sparkled as it touched her and dissolved. No change was detectable until her nails turned to a jade green.

Shendu smiled at the results and went back to his table to make the second part of the spell. He began to mix the essential ingredients until the girl's phone began to ring. He picked up the small phone and held it to the side of his head.

"It's too early for you to have all my chi, Drago."

Drago answered promptly. "We're on our way to get the Moon chi." He paused. "Please, let me talk to Jade."

"Why should I allow you to talk to your girlfriend? Ever since you met this human, you've grown weak. I'm disappointed." The demon growled.

"You're a freaking hypocrite." Drago's voice growled back. "My mother was human. We'll just say that I'm following in your footsteps. Let me talk to her."

"I know of Hippocrates, and I have nothing to do with the Greeks." The large dragon retorted.

Shendu growled in his throat and hit the cage with his tail. Jade jerked awake and looked over to the demon with aggression. He placed the phone through the cage and allowed Jade to take it. She went to place it to her ear until she paused when she saw her green finger nails. She ignored it and went on to speaking with Drago.

"Hey, Drago." She said with a slight smile.

His voice came through in the same loving tone through the phone. "How are you doing, Jade?"

"I'm fine, a few bumps and bruises, but fine nonetheless."

"He hasn't," He paused slightly. "Done anything to you, has he?"

"No." The Chinese girl said as she tapped her fingernails on the cage, hearing a ring like a bell when she did.

"We're going to get the Lotus right now, we're working as fast as we can to get you out safely. I promise." Drago said with concern.

Jade huffed a little. "Why are you fulfilling his ransom plans?" she stated as she continued to tap her nails against the cage. "What makes you think he's only going to do this once? Because of you getting the Chi, he may kidnap me again just to get another thing from you, ever thought of that?"

"Trust me, Jade." She heard him breath. "We have a plan that will prevent him from doing anything with the chi and send him back to the demon realm."

It was then she realized the unusual ring of the cage to her nails tapping. She brought her free hand up and tapped her green nails together. They rang like a bell. Her eye widened as she looked at the newly colored shielding. She squinted her eyes and looked closely.

"Jade?" Drago's voice came through the phone, but she didn't answer.

Jade continued to look at her nails until she found what she was looking for. A darker vain through the green that ran through the nail as if it was a living creature.

"Jade?"

"No," she whispered.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

Shendu walked over quickly and grabbed the phone. "Time's up."

"Wait, what's going on, Jade. Jade!" Drago's voice continued to speak through his phone.

* * *

Drago waited patiently as he listed to Jade speak. A long pause caught his attention as he waited for Jade to continue talking to him. He took a risk by calling and speaking to her, but he needed to hear her.

"Jade?"

Still the silence continued as he tried to gain her attention.

"Jade?"

He heard her whisper. "No."

That made him worry. "Jade, what's wrong?"

His father's voice cut in quickly. "Time's up." And Drago figured he took the phone away from Jade.

"Wait, what's going on, Jade. Jade!" he yelled at the phone, gaining the worried looks of his companions in the car.

In the distance, through the cellular devise, he heard Jade call out to him.

"Drago, Shendu must have cast a spell on me while I was asleep." She yelled as a struggle was being held through the phone.

"What?!"

"I'm turning into-"

The line was cut off. Shendu got hold of the phone and hung up before Jade could tell the whole thing. She was turning into what? Drago didn't want to find out, but this just made the time table move faster. He had to save Jade before she was gone forever.


End file.
